Grievances
by Nako13yeh
Summary: Mid-TDW. Thor grieved for the stranger who bore his brother's name. When the time came for Thor to ask for Loki's help to save Jane from Malekith, he hesitated. In his anger and grief, he blamed Loki for Frigga's death and left him in torment. When Thor came back after his victory, Loki was engulfed in sorrow. What would Thor do when he learns that Loki isn't to be blamed at all?
1. Chapter 1 - What I learned

**Title:** Grievances

 **Summary:** Mid-TDW. Thor grieved for the stranger who bore his brother's name. When the time came for Thor to ask for Loki's help to save Jane from Malekith, he hesitated. In his anger and grief, he blamed Loki for Frigga's death and left him in torment. When Thor came back after his victory, Loki was engulfed in sorrow. What would Thor do when he learns that Loki isn't to be blamed at all?

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Chapter 1 – What I learned**

Thor was calm.

He was relieved that Jane had a chance at survival, yet a weight pressed against his chest. He walked out into the market and couldn't help but compare what he knew _then_ to what he knew _now._ The sun was perfect. The Cherry blossom trees in the corner and the yellow orange hue of the leaves planted on the ground radiated a soft beautiful glow.

The people walked roughly on the patterned stone floor and only added to its beauty.

Thor moved among them.

When they greeted him, he returned it with a smile, like the sun who gave them hope. For Thor, thinking of such things was absurd. For someone as young as he was, the people forgot the boy in him. And they seemed to forget the boy in Loki was well. Because of the power he held, the responsibility he took, and the promises he made, they forgot his age.

Thor wandered around the streets as memories plagued his unguided thoughts to the past. As he made his way to the lower parts of Asgard, there his memories resurfaced a ghost of his past. Haunting as they were, he pushed the muddled memories away and watched the children run past him, as if he were a stranger. It felt wonderful, for a moment, to not be recognized by the youth. And for a brief moment, Thor felt himself submerge into long buried thoughts of Loki walking by his side.

Had things not happened as they were, would it remain the same way as it did?

" _Look at them,"_ He heard Loki's voice ring at his ears.

He turned his gaze to his people.

 _"They stare at you."_

Thor recalled the memory perfectly.

 _"Strange is it not?_

Loki had joined him through the market to scout for a gift and begun to discuss the citizens of Asgard. As much as Thor hated to admit, the memory scratched itself deep into his mind as he remembered Loki asking him so many things he could never before answer.

" _What is it that they look for in a King?"_ Loki had wondered.

Now, Thor was not sure if he could answer.

Thor observed his people, and at the expense of Loki's words, Thor now knew what to look for. The knowledge to know when you look at people for what they displayed and what they hid. It was taxing, unbecoming and harsh. Yet, it was a trait he must possess. The benefits in knowing his people are consequences he would face in his rule one day.

" _Everyone wants something in return,"_ Loki warned. _"Secrets await to be uncovered."_

Should they be?

" _Do you not see, Thor?"_

Had Loki always lived in that piece of mind?

" _People lie and hide what they do not wish to be known."_

When Thor reached the lower parts of Asgard, he was met with a crowded street. There, he saw what had first captured his eye, yet darkness stood by its side. There stood Jane in the middle, watching the lovely toy float above her. Beside her, was the memory of Loki; young and curious, watching the same object Jane saw manifest itself in the air.

Thor chuckled to himself.

The metal chimed and the springs spiraled to life as metal coiled through metal. Thor remained still, as he bore into the once lively emerald eyes of his brother. It took him back into a memory he thought he had long forgotten.

" _Amazing, is it not?"_

" _That toy is for children, Brother."_

" _I am unfolding the truth and reality of how this toy works, Brother. Do you not wish to know why it does what it does?"_

" _Nay, Loki."_

" _Mother agreed that I could dismantle it."_

" _It is a toy."_

" _But Thor, do you not wish to know?"_

" _Nay, I do not."_

" _Does it not fascinate you?"_

" _Loki, it is a toy that holds no value to me. It floats and spirals, what need have I for it?"_

Thor shook off the memory and walked forward to meet Jane. He timed his steps, hoping he would not startle her. She noticed him and pointed above her with enthusiasm, one that caught Thor's attention as well. Thor did not break his gaze as Jane flustered over the toy and grinned foolishly at him. Thor couldn't help but compare his sweet young little brother to the woman he had fallen so hard for.

"This thing is amazing!" She voiced.

 _Amazing, is it not?_

"I mean, the magnetic propulsion alone would advance Earth science by decades." The toy moved around and plummeted towards her. Jane caught it and fiddled it around. She giggled as she tried to look for an opening.

"Uh, Jane?"

"I am so taking this apart."

"Jane."

"What?"

"You have their ball," Thor pointed.

Jane turned to the three boys staring at her by the small staircase. They looked absolutely bored and Thor couldn't help but take the moment in. Time stopped and another memory evaded his thoughts before he could stop them. The toy on Jane's hand and the look she had earlier, reminded Thor of the look Loki once held and he could not help but fall into reminisce once more.

" _It is imbued with Seidr," Loki lifted it._

" _It is a trick."_

" _Do you think Mother appreciates you calling her talents a trick?"_

" _That is different," Thor grinned. "It is still a trick."_

" _A trick you never appreciate."_

" _Mayhaps one day I shall."_

" _That will be the day, Brother."_

" _Mayhaps, Loki." Thor chuckled. "Mayhaps."_

Thor was drawn from the memory again when he saw Jane's face contort in realization. It reminded him so much of Loki, who expressed his distaste at the interruption. Jane awkwardly chuckled and tossed the ball back to the children. They caught it and ran off. Thor moved forward and walked Jane around the city. As they walked around, Thor began to see Seidr differently.

The _world_ was different.

But at what cost?

Loki had changed and Thor felt guilty.

He had refused to visit Loki and left him alone in his trial. Hope had been lost between them, and Thor believed it, yet a small part of him knew that the events could still change. Loki was no longer by his side, but was it worth it? Had the Norns planned it all along? Or was it his and his brother's undoing? Thor turned to Jane expectantly, hoping to speak to her of thoughts on Loki, but the beautiful gaze on his lovers eyes were too good to disrupt. He turned away, and recalled the time when Loki used to see the same things she did once.

" _Thor! Close your eyes!"_

" _Why?"_

" _Close your eyes, Brother."_

" _This better not be a trick, Brother." Thor frowned. "The last time I closed my eyes you—"_

" _Nay it is not a trick," Loki snorted. "It is better than that."_

" _Alright, do your worst."_

" _I am not going to hurt you, Brother."_

" _That is not what I fear," Thor chuckled. "But do go on, Loki."_

" _Close your eyes."_

" _Of course."_

 _Loki waved his hands and made a perfect illusion of his brother. The same striking features his brother possessed were matched perfectly with the image. The illusion struck a powerful pose and watched Thor fidgeted in anticipation. Loki giggled inwardly, excited by the reveal. He smiled at the thought of his brother's reaction and grinned openly._

" _Open your eyes!"_

 _Thor followed his brother's command and was startled. He eyed what seemed like his reflection, strange as it was, it made Thor's heart jump in excitement. He felt pride for his brother's accomplishment and the smile that grazed Loki's lips were more rewarding than any treasure he could ever receive._

" _Is it well?"_

" _Well?" Thor grinned. "It is wonderful!"_

The brilliance and passion Jane expressed when they first met, was a reflection of what Thor missed the most. As clear as day, the truth would never wither, for Thor knew that Loki was cunning and insanely smart. One so young, already had an idea of the world he lived in, and Thor had easily broken that as Loki had done. None would admit their jealousy for Loki, for doing so would only make you the lesser being, and Thor was foolish enough to believe that when he should have stood by Loki's side through thick and thin.

"When you came for me, you knew I was in trouble."

Thor turned to her in surprise and answered.

"When Heimdall lost sight of you, you were no longer on Earth."

"How is that possible?"

Thor thought for a moment as they stopped by the lake to sit by the ledge. Another memory came to him as quickly as it left. Loki sat on the floor by the edge with him, both their legs dipped into the cool water. When Thor had told his brother that he could not understand the lessons taught to him by their tutor, Loki excitedly spoke tales about Yggdrasil and the nine realms that Thor could easily love as he did.

" _Did you know the branches of Yggdrasil extend to Valhalla?" Loki asked.  
_

" _Of course I do."_

" _Do you know the Norns tend the tree?"_

" _Of course!"_

 _"Do you know that-?"_

 _"Loki! Tell me something I do not know."_

" _The relationship between the Nine Realms is uncertain," Loki quipped. "Their exact position cannot be stated, nor can they truly be mapped. One must feel Yggdrasil to locate it. But there are ways to know, much like the library Father has where it keeps watch of the Nine Realms."_

" _This is too much," Thor mumbled._

" _Do you not find it remotely interesting?"_

" _Nay, I find that," He pointed. "Interesting, and not this."_

 _Loki turned to the other side of the lake where Thor's friends played. They threw rocks into the water, played with the vases and Cherry Blossom trees and played with some of their new toys. Loki looked back at his brother, who longingly watched them._

" _If you are bored, you are welcome to ditch my company."_

" _Nay," Thor frowned._

 _"Why?"_

 _"I would not do that to you."_

" _But you do not find this remotely interesting."_

" _I will. Now tell me more."_

 _"Fine."_

 _"I am serious, Loki."_

" _Do you know about the convergence?"_

Thor had learned a lot of things from his brother. It was Loki who helped him reach the point he had now, if it had not been for him, Thor would never have gotten so far in his studies. He took a deep breath and looked at Jane. She patiently waited for his answer, unable to tell if he had one or not, but she didn't care. Thor smiled at her for her efforts alone to put up with him. Thor knew Loki won hands down when it came to tolerating him, it just never lasted as long as he hoped it would.

"I believe you were and you weren't."

The explanation spoke for itself.

" _Do you know there are other means of travel besides the Bifrost?"_

" _Why must we bother when we have the Bifrost?"_

" _That is only one way to travel," Loki snorted. "There are inter-dimensional portals scattered through time and space, and tunnels that lead between universes."_

" _How would you know?"_

" _Unlike you, I read."_

 _"I read as well, Loki."_

 _"Truly?" Loki teased. "What did you read?"_

 _"Uh..."_

 _"Thor, you do not need to prove yourself."_

 _"It doesn't matter."_

 _"What do you mean-?"_

" _Tell me more."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Just tell me more, Loki."_

"The Nine Realms travel within Yggdrasil, orbiting Midgard as much as your planet orbits the sun." Thor answered carefully. He took Jane's hand and intertwined it with his own. He looked at Jane, and a scene exploded in his mind, before him stood Loki with a smile on his face. His emerald eyes twinkled.

" _You are my brother, and my friend. Sometimes I am envious, but never doubt that I love you."_

"Every five-thousand years." Thor opened. "The worlds align _perfectly_."

Thor couldn't help but feel emotions well inside of him as he drifted back to Loki. The memories were vague and vivid, coming and going. He could not understand the pressure, the stimulation it puts him in. Loki sat alone in his cell, and here was Thor, speaking of words his brother once said.

"And we call this the convergence."

He swallowed.

"During this time," Thor slowly voiced. "The borders between worlds become blurred."

" _I could have done it! For YOU! For all of us!"_

" _No, Loki."_

"It is possible you fell into one of these points." Thor murmured.

" _This is goodbye, Brother."_

"We are lucky they remained open." Thor finished as he turned his hand. He stared at it, as if time had stopped moving. Guilt rose in his chest. It was the hand that could have saved his little brother's life. The hand that could have changed the course of history, yet it was for naught.

"Once the worlds pass," Thor moved his hand again. " _Out_ of alignment…"

 _Loki let go._

 _He had fallen._

 _The void swallowed him._

 _And the Loki Thor knew, was gone, forever._

"Then the connection is lost," Thor whispered.

They both leaned forward and captured one another with a kiss. Thor's thoughts muddled as part of Thor believed there was hope for Loki, for how could someone he knew as a babe change from an innocent being to a cruel cold-hearted person? Thor wondered if he could trust Loki again, or if Loki's words were ever sincere? Did Loki hold a grudge? Could he be redeemed?

"I like the way you explain things."

Thor felt spark rekindle in his dormant heart, knowing that there was something that could fill in part of that void.

Yet nothing could replace the hollow void, not even Jane's love.

"I'll find a way to save you Jane." Thor vowed.

He could not save his brother, at least, not yet. But he could save Jane, and he will make sure of it. Thor brought Jane closer, staring into her beautiful eyes. Thor used to remember he and Loki being so close to each other. No amount of awkward contact could hold sway over them. Thor still loved his brother, deep in his heart, he loved him.

"Your Father said that—"

"My Father does not know everything." Thor knew.

" _There's nothing out of order but your confused and distracted heart. Human lives are fleeting, they're nothing. I am telling you this not as the All-Father but as your Father. "_

"Don not let him hear you say that."

In his distraction, Thor hadn't noticed his Mother approach. They were the same, she and Loki. His brother learned everything he could from his Mother and Thor questioned whether her love for him was justified. But nonetheless, Frigga was caring and sweet, she loved Loki with all her heart just as she loved him.

"Jane Foster, please meet Frigga, Queen of Asgard, my Mother."

As Thor spoke, Jane released her hand from his and Thor felt a swell of hurt for a moment. But when he saw Jane's embarrassed look, he understood that she was a fish out of water. She was not where she was supposed to be. She was in a world stranger than hers, too advanced than hers, even if it was her dream to learn, she could never be part with it.

Not unless Thor gave up part of his life for her.

"Uh, hi?"

Another memory resurfaced in his mind as he recalled Loki's shyness when he saw Jane's. His brother wasn't very open and it took centuries before Thor managed to coax Loki to play along. And Thor suspected that it took those same years for Loki to perfect his play with words before he could join. What better way than to attack someone first than to be made a victim, yet it never stopped Loki's case.

" _Come, Brother! Let us join their training."_

" _I am not sure."_

" _Why?"_

" _They do not look very friendly."_

" _Warriors aren't supposed to look friendly, Brother."_

" _I know, but…" Loki paused. "I am not sure it is wise at the moment. Look at Tyr. I do not think he wants us to join them. Cam you not sense his irritation?"_

" _I've met them before and they let me join."_

" _You have?"_

" _Of course, now come with me and I will introduce you."_

" _No, thank you."_

" _It will be fun, Loki! Trust me!"_

" _Thor, I do not want to."_

" _Please?"_

" _I… I am going to look for Mother."_

" _Loki!"_

Thor was pulled back into reality when he heard Frigga laugh. He saw how entertained his Mother was with Jane, and it was rare that they met new people.

They spoke playfully together, or at least Frigga did. She always knew how to make someone feel comfortable yet intimidated at the same time. It was one of the traits Loki had gotten from her. Her mother had a mischievous side, one that Loki adored. They were so alike, that Thor could even believe he was the adopted one. Peace, seemed wonderful in that brief moment, but when the horns blared, trouble was not far.

"Prisons," Frigga declared.

"Loki." Thor voiced.

"Go, I will look after her."

Thor wasn't sure if Loki was part of the scuffle, but he would find out either way. If there was hope for his brother, he would see. He did not wait to be told twice as he ran and took off to the prison cell where his little brother sat, watching the chaos unfold.


	2. Chapter 2 - What I did

**oOo**

 **Chapter 2 – What I did**

" _I'll never tell you."_

" _I believe you."_

Several thoughts plagued Thor's mind as he heard those words leave their mouth. The echo of thunder raged in his ears as time slowed to a near stop, and his heart sped. He took his anger out on Malekith and ran as fast as he could, but before he could get to him, Kurse had picked up the Dark Elf's body and scampered away. Thor attacked, yet his aim was off as he felt his hand shake in both anger and grief. By the time Thor reached the balcony, the ship had already flown and disappeared.

His eyes dimmed and his heart despaired.

Thor turned his mournful gaze upon his Mother's body. He could not bring himself to move from where stood. He felt _detached._ He watched as Odin approached her, his eyes filled with tears. They had been together for thousands of years, and it took one swift blow to change that.

Thor had no idea what to do.

He had never imagined his Mother's death, nor had he thought of it. For the first time in months, Thor felt helpless once more. As helpless as he once was when he lost his right to wield Mjolnir. And oh, how it pained him to see her reaching for her last breath. What was he to do?

What was he to tell Loki?

" _Mother, Loki is not the boy you once knew."_

" _Nor were you," She challenged. "And I loved you no less when you Father banished you to Earth."_

" _Do you ever regret sharing your magic with him?"_

" _No."_

Thor hated himself when he had asked those questions. His last moments with her were about Jane, and Loki. Two of which he loved dearly in his heart. _Go, I will look after her._ He had brought his Mother to her death. If she had not been with Jane, she would have not have died at all.

" _You and your Father cast large shadows." She softly said. "I'd hope that by sharing my gifts with Loki that he could find some sun for himself."_

Frigga only ever wanted what was best for him and his brother.

She wanted to see her family to the way it used to, but here they were scattered. Now more so than ever now that she is fading. Her eyes closed, probably dimmed, her grip loosened and her breath dissolving. There was nothing Thor could do. He had to be brave, to see her one last time. Odin cradled her body, whispering sweet nothings to her as she smiled one last time.

" _I admire your optimism and compassion." Thor had said. "I wish I could still share it."_

He would, if he knew how.

" _It is alright to be nervous."_

" _Why does everyone keep saying that?" Thor grunted. "I am not nervous."_

" _You may be able to fool the rest of Asgard—"_

" _But never you, I know."_

" _Thor, just remember that you have something even the great All-Father never had."_

" _And what is that?"_

" _Me for a mother," Frigga chuckled._

How had their defenses gone down? How had, the Dark Elves found a way inside their stronghold and destroy their shield?

Only those who are the royal guards, generals and members of the family knew where such an important piece lay. Who could have spoken if not—when the daunting truth came upon Thor's raging thoughts, his eyes glistened with anger as he clenched his fist in realization. Loki! It was the only explanation he had, because they were angry at each other. His brother must have spoken to them. Whether he was forced on it or not, he had told them and he was just as much the cause of their Mother's death as Thor was.

" _Mother! Mother!"_

" _In here."_

" _MOTHER!"_

" _Lower your voice, Thor." Frigga whispered. "Your brother is asleep."_

" _Oh."_

" _Aye, he is just tired but he will wake soon."_

" _What happened to him?"_

" _It has been an unbearable summer for your brother."_

" _Huh?"_

" _Loki does not do well with heat, Darling. You should remember that when you next take him out to the forest."_

" _I hurt him?"_

" _Oh no, Thor, it is not your fault. Loki is just a sensitive child. And I recall that your brother insisted as well. But remember, neither of you are at fault. It just happens."_

" _I am sorry, Loki."_

 _Thor whispered to his sleeping brother and Frigga couldn't help but smile. She reached out to stroke Thor's hair as Thor whispered for Loki to get better. Loki stirred by her side and nuzzled by her thighs._

" _What is it that you want to tell me?" Frigga opened._

" _I was looking for Loki, but now I do not need to look. He is just here with you."_

" _Aye, he is." She said. "So are you."_

Thor wasn't sure how he was able to face Loki. There was no other explanation he could think of. How would they have known where the shield was if not for Loki's betrayal? It angered Thor, but he could not release it. His heart bled for his mother. All those years he spent with her, never seemed enough.

She was gone.

And Thor felt empty.

* * *

 **oOo**

He could not bring himself to cry.

His people sang softly as they held an orb imbued with Seidr in her memory. There Thor eyed his beautiful mother, laying there on the ship with petals all around her. She wore her chest plate, and a beautiful gown while above her lay her sword. The Queen was just as much of a warrior as anyone was. She looked peaceful, despite her painful death. Yet no one seemed to notice, for their hearts were claimed with despair.

They let her ship go down the aisle into the open water. They waited for her to drift far away as they set the others who died with her to follow. Thor turned to the King and Jane followed suite. Everyone awaited the King's command. Sif, Fandral, and Volstagg stood there mourning along.

In deep thought the All-Father moved Gungnir.

And with a single blazing arrow that flew true to its target, the funeral pyre was lit.

No sooner did all those who followed in her steed, were lit as well. When Frigga's ship got close to the edge of space, Odin hesitantly stomped Gungnir on the ground. The loud echo blossomed around, and Frigga's ship flew by the edge. Her body turned to stars. As soon as it happened, the burning ship fell and disappeared into the void. And Frigga's spirit vanished into the skies forever.

One by one, the Aesir lifted their orbs into the sky for her and all those who perished. Odin lowered his gaze, and closed his eye. He thought a prayer and a goodbye, knowing full well that it would take a long time for them to see one another again.

And Thor, he still could not cry.

His emotions felt hollow, and his heart twisted.

He saw Sif walk behind, waiting of him. He knew of what they needed to speak of, so Thor excused himself from Jane's side and walked towards his warrior friend. He could tell that there was sorrow in her eyes, but he also knew that she could feel something was wrong with him.

"Sif—"

"Will you go to him?"

"Nay," Thor whispered and shook his head. "I cannot see him."

"As much as I do not like him," Sif began. "He still has a right to know."

"Then will you have someone send the message?"

"You truly will not tell him yourself?"

"Nay, I cannot, Sif."

"I will look for someone." Sif bowed. "Just remember, Thor. Your friends are with you."

"Aye, thank you."

"Is there anything else you need?"

"Bring the messenger to me." Thor sighed. "I would tell him what to say."

Thor couldn't stay until it the funeral was finished. He could not even join in the feasting. He walked beside Jane, who looked up into the sky, watching the orbs disappear one by one until it was too far away to see. He cleared his throat and Jane looked at him apologetically.

"Do you wish to stay till the feast?" Thor asked. "Or do you wish to have it in your room?"

"If it's not too much trouble, I'll eat in my room."

"Aye, that is well."

"Are you okay, Thor? D-do you want to talk about it?"

"Nay, the grief is still too near." Thor said. "Come, I will escort you to your room."

"Okay."

They walked in silence.

When they reached Jane's room, Thor bid her a goodnight and left her there. Jane understood that it was painful for Thor to lose a loved one. And Jane couldn't help but feel guilty that she was responsible for it. She knew that if she hadn't gotten the Aether, Frigga would have still been alive.

So Jane accepted the solitude for now.

Thor however, took it in stride and bottled his emotions. Deep down, he felt sorrow, but not as deep as it should be. He knew that they would see each other again, yet it would be a long time before that could happen. Frigga had always been a constant support of him, even in his childish ways she never pushed him away. And neither had she done so with Loki. Her gaze towards them had always been equal.

" _Where is he?"_

 _He had been looking for Loki all over the palace grounds. Loki had left training so early that Thor never realized until it was time to head back. Thor barreled down the hall and heard whispers in his parent's chambers. He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but curiosity got the better of him._

 _He peered into the room and saw Loki in tears._

" _You must not think yourself weak." Frigga said. "You are stronger than you think."_

" _But I am weak."_

" _One defeat does not make you lesser than your worth."_

" _But Tyr said I am not meant to fight if I cannot be brave, nor if I cannot move properly." Loki protested. "I cannot even hold a sword correctly!"_

" _Loki—"_

" _He told me I should go back and play and stop trying! He tried to teach me, and it hurts." Loki's lips quivered. "I still have a bruise on my wrist because he gripped too tightly. He told me to hold onto the sword and—"_

" _Loki, you do not need to justify it." Frigga soothingly said. "I believe you."_

" _I do not want to train with Tyr anymore."_

" _Tyr is only harsh because he has to be, Loki. It is his way of teaching."_

" _Even Sif is better than I am."_

" _Oh darling, do not let your failure swallow you so." She soothed. "Now tell me, how did your brother fare?"_

" _He fared better than I."_

" _You know that is not what I meant to teach you. Your brother is not without fault either. Tell me how many times did Tyr scold him when he did not listen to his commands?"_

" _How did you know?" Loki blinked._

" _I am your Mother."_

" _But Mother, I am not a warrior."_

" _Loki, you and your brother have your differences but you must realize you are stronger in ways known only to you. That does not make me love you any less." Frigga wiped his tears and kissed his forehead. "Now go and find your brother, ask him to teach you his tricks and I am sure he will love it."_

 _Thor took this moment to pop out to assure Loki it was alright._

" _Loki!" Thor called._

 _His brother wiped his tears away. "Aye?"_

" _You left too early."_

" _Oh," Loki looked down. "I was just—"_

" _It doesn't matter. Do you want to practice with me?"_

" _Practice?"_

" _I think that is a wonderful idea," Frigga giggled. "Go on."_

" _But—" Loki pouted._

" _It will be fine," Frigga whispered to him. "You have your brother with you."_

Thor walked past the hall, in deep thought. It won't be long before Sif found someone to deliver the message and before they could find where he caved in. As he traveled down the palace hall, he noticed Loki's room which was a floor down towards his. He stopped and eyed the large doors. A part of him wanted to go inside, but a part of him was afraid and angry of what he could do once he was in there. He had a feeling he would not be able to hold himself if he saw anything else that reminded him of his brother.

He and Loki had always been so close before.

" _Thor! Do not run so fast!"_

" _But Mother, the fireflies will get away!"_

" _Be careful!"_

" _Mother they are getting away!" Thor jumped. "Hurry! Hurry! They are moving!"_

" _That boy is too energetic." Frigga giggled. "What about you, Loki?"_

" _Nu-uh."_

" _There are fireflies up those hills, dear."_

" _Uh-huh."_

" _Will you not join your brother, Loki?" Odin asked as Loki fidgeted in his arms. "The view is better up that hill."_

" _I do not want to."_

 _Loki shook his head and pressed his face on Odin's shoulder. Odin pulled Loki away from him and watched as Loki's eyes tear up from the sudden movement. Odin put Loki down on the grass and Loki's face scrunched up. Frigga glared at Odin, who innocently walked up the hill. Loki's shoulder shook. He was ready to burst into tears but Frigga noticed and picked Loki up before he could cry._

" _Honestly, Odin!"_

" _You cannot keep coddling that boy!" Odin yelled from afar. "Now come, the stars have shown!"_

 _Thor barreled down the hill to where his Mother tried to calm her youngest. Thor saw Loki attach to her like a magnet. He tugged on her dress and she looked down._

" _Aye?"_

" _What is wrong with Loki?"_

" _Oh, nothing, dear," Frigga smiled. "Your brother is just a little shy."_

" _I'll take him!"_

" _What?"_

" _I'll take him!" Thor insisted._

 _Frigga placed Loki down, but he was ready to cry again. Thor held Loki's hands, grinned and hugged his brother tightly. Thor wiped Loki's tears away and pulled Loki into a run. Too shocked, Loki followed and soon they were up the hill with Frigga following. Thor held Loki's hand as his brother hovered close by._

" _Look!" Thor pointed. "Is it not pretty?"_

 _The sky was clear and full of stars, and fireflies lit up the hill. Thor held Loki's hand and tried to warm them when he felt the cold skin of Loki's body. Loki didn't mind as he stared in awe. Thor grinned._

" _Do you like it, Loki?"_

" _Uh-huh."_

" _Brother, smile! I want to see!" Thor poked and Loki giggled. "Do you like it?"_

" _I like it."_

Now, they had completely drifted apart.

Thor had gone to his room to escape the people around him. They apologized, they tried to sympathize but none of it was working. He could not bring himself to cry. He had dinner in his room, and waited. Sif stayed true to her words. When the feast came to a near end, she found an Einherjar willing enough to deliver the message.

A knock came upon his door and Sif stood at the other side.

"Say what you need to say and let it be over with." She said, and turned to leave.

"You are the messenger?" Thor asked the man.

"Aye, My Lord."

Thor knew him. He was Bergvid, one of the Einherjar under the general's guard. The man knew Loki since he was a child and he was a century older than Thor.

"My Lord?"

"Did Lady Sif tell you what you must do?"

"Aye, she did."

"Tell him…" Thor breathed. "Tell him _Mother_ passed away."

"Shall I tell it was from you, My Lord?"

"Nay, say no more than just the message and leave."

"Aye, I shall."

"Go."

The Einherjar swiftly bowed and went on his way.

Thor palmed his face. He knew not what he was doing. He would regret it soon, but not now. He could not face Loki. If he did, only the Norns know what he might do to him. Thor closed the door to his room and allowed himself to be locked in with his thoughts. Loki would hate him for what he did, but Thor could not bring himself to care. Not yet. He would let it play out, let Loki feel the sorrow. No doubt, he will.

"Why are you so cruel to him?" Thor asked himself. "He is your brother."

He had to remind himself, of what they once shared.

" _Are you hurt?"_

" _What?"_

" _I asked if you are hurt, Thor."_

" _Nay, why must you think I am?"_

" _Because you barely gave your weight on your wrist when you held that sword earlier," Loki haughtily answered. "Now what ails you?"_

" _I cannot hide the truth from you, can I?"_

" _Nay, you cannot."_

" _It is sprained." Thor voiced. "It was that battle at the high pass."_

" _Why did you not let Eir see it?"_

 _Thor embarrassingly looked away and said, "We made a wager."_

" _Ah, so you risk your health for that said wager." Loki frowned. "What did you gamble?"_

" _My sword in exchange for newly forged dagger," He grinned._

" _May I see?"_

" _Here."_

 _Thor pulled out the daggers and showed it to his brother. Loki traced his finger on the hilt and the blade. He noticed the design and the silver green color to it, knowing that Thor preferred bold and attractive designs and colors. He weighed it and noticed that it was off. Loki looked at Thor with an accusing look, making Thor tilt his head in confusion._

" _Is something the matter?"_

" _These are not made for you," Loki voiced. "The weight is off."_

" _Aye, that is true."_

" _You would use a blade that is not to your satisfaction?"_

" _Oh it is for my satisfaction." Thor grinned. "It is the satisfaction of seeing you use it in battle one day."_

" _What?"_

" _I won that for you, brother."_

" _Me?"_

" _Aye! Do you not like it? I had them make it the way you like. You needed new daggers. The old ones were worn and in need of fixing. These will aid you whilst the others are to be returned and reforged. Let it be for memory and display while you use this one."_

" _I— thank you, Thor." Loki blushed. "I know not what to say."_

" _Your thanks are enough."_

He and his brother had been so close

Thor palmed his face and allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

His dreams danced with memories of his family being happy together. Loki was so young and innocent, cunning yet ferocious while his mother had always been gentle and caring, yet wild and terrifying. And Odin, he had been a good father then, and had been a great king now. Oh, how Thor allowed himself to be swept in his dreams, until they turned into nightmares that swept until morning.

* * *

 **oOo**

"Please, just grant me this one request!"

The time came that Thor had to decide a way to save Jane, an option presented itself through the form of his brother, yet Thor wasn't willing to go through those means. He could not face Loki, not yet. He was sure that Loki hated him, that he hated everyone for not allowing him to see Frigga's farewell. But most of all, Thor knew he could not bring himself to see how far he had crossed the line with Loki.

So he resorted through other means of an escape.

Odin.

"I am not allowing you to go and that is final!"

"You allow our people to face death?"

"We make sacrifices to survive, Thor." Odin voiced. "Tell me we do not lose people every day. Only then will you convince me."

"Why allow their lives to fall on ours?"

"Do not test me, Thor!"

"I am not testing you, Father, but be considerate. You know I will not let Jane die, nor would I allow our people to be harmed. I will go, Father, with or without your leave. I will take Jane off world, lead Malekith and destroy him and the Aether."

"You would disobey your King?"

"If it means keeping our _people_ alive, then aye, I will!"

"I cannot be persuaded Thor, what you are doing is dangerous not only for yourself but for humanity as well. This is one of the infinity gems, and I will not let it fall into the hands of a Dark Elf."

"I have a plan, Father!"

"What makes you think that this plan will work?" Odin countered as he slammed Gungnir on the ground. "I am not going to risk it. I have lost your Mother and your brother and I will not lose you as well! That _mortal_ of yours has caused too much damage here already. We cannot save her now."

Thor was silenced.

"There is nothing more we can do to change the past."

"Father—"

"Hear me," Odin sighed. "You have grown, my boy. From that arrogant child to you who stands before me, you have gained my respect and I am proud of you. But do not question my actions out of my concern for your life, Thor. You are my heir, and the only one left for the throne. Your mother died protecting her realm, and protecting us. Do not let her efforts be in vain."

"What makes you think death is a certainty?"

"It is not."

"Then allow me this, Father." Thor said. "Open the Bifrost and allow me to head to Svartalfheim with a small army. A small portion is all I need and I will lead them into battle. We will plan it out. Do what we must before the convergence comes to full circle. Please Father, help us out."

"Have your friends consented?"

"I have not spoken to them yet but I know if I asked, they will provide."

"Then I am at a loss." Odin wearily leaned on his staff. "You make me age in a few minutes than I do in decades."

"Will you allow me this, Father?"

"You will go whether I will forbid you or not."

"Aye."

"You will take half the army and engage Malekith in his own territory and then what? You will destroy the Aether with your strength alone?"

"It is worth a try."

"And if that does not work?"

"Then I will find other means to succeed." Thor said. "Either way, whether you allow Jane to stay here, our people will fight, but the only change is that innocent people will not be harmed."

"And if he is not stopped and the convergence happens?"

"I will take the portion of army you give me to protect those in need of it."

"Fine, you have my leave."

"I thank you, Father," Thor whispered.

"Do not thank me yet," Odin lowered his gaze. "The battle has not won yet."

"I will not fail you."


	3. Chapter 3 - What I caused

**oOo**

 **Chapter 3 – What I caused**

" _What have I done?"_

Earth nearly came to destruction.

Thor stood in the clearing, badly bruised and bleeding. He looked around him and eyed the damages he, the Dark Elves and the Einherjar had caused. Buildings around him were in ruin, gaping holes designed the walls, and bodies of dead Einherjar and Elves littered the area, only for the price of freedom.

"Thor!" Tyr called.

He stood mesmerized by the surrounding as Tyr continued to call for him. Tyr approached with caution as he saw and understood the gaze in his Prince's eyes. Tyr, who had little injuries, popped into Thor's view and interrupted his thoughts. Tyr was just as large as he was, but had a bolder sterner face to his features.

"Aye?"

"Are you well, Thor?"

"I am." Thor asked. "What of you and your men?"

"Many survived, but I cannot say the same for our fallen." He sighed. "But we are well and still able to work."

"That is good."

"We are already hunting the Dark Elves who fled a little far from here." Tyr chuckled mockingly. "My men are already making a sport out of it. But say, Thor, what is your next command now that this is over?"

Thor looked around and sighed.

"Take the bodies of our men and have them return to Asgard." He muttered. "The people here will know what to do with the rest. For that, I have no doubt Shield will take interest. You have them at your command, do what you must."

"Is that all?"

"Aye, go with my thanks, Tyr."

"I need no thanks," Tyr squeezed Thor's shoulder and walked away.

"May you all rest in peace," Thor whispered to the fallen.

He then turned to Tyr, who shouted at several men.

They all hustled as they brought the bodies together and have others search for survivors. He blared out orders for those who were injured to be treated. And Thor was happy enough to see that he chose well when he brought Tyr along with him. Oh, how he and Tyr were friends before, yet that drifted along the way as well.

Because….

Tyr never liked Loki and vice versa.

Oh, why must Thor's mind drift so often these days? And to Loki once more too, oh his mind was in disarray. Thor remembered how Tyr used to train them and how he always berated Loki for his skills. Tyr had always favored him and his friends, and Loki often received the harsher treatment than most.

" _Wrong!"_

" _L-like this?"_

" _Wrong!"_

" _I— I do not…" Loki felt tears sting his eyes. "I know not what—"_

" _You do not know what to do because you did not pay attention." Tyr scolded. "Often had I already taught this stance to the others, yet you I find difficult to teach."_

" _Forgive me," Loki mumbled._

" _Try it again, and hold it up, move your feet apart and swing down." Tyr palmed his face as Loki moved around, failing miserably. "Wrong again!"_

" _Oh, Brother," Thor mumbled._

Thor recalled how Tyr had grabbed Loki and pulled him close. Loki fidgeted and embarrassingly looked away as Tyr tried to teach him how to hold the sword. Loki trembled beneath him, he blushed furiously and his lips quivered. Thor had seen the look Tyr gave his brother, and a moment sooner, Loki was pushed back to the field.

" _Again!" He ordered._

 _Loki lifted the sword and before he could follow through, Tyr began to shout. It attracted everyone's attention, causing Loki embarrassment. His brother lowered his gaze and apologetically looked away._

" _Stop looking miserable and start acting like a warrior!"_

" _I… I am sorry." Loki quietly said._

" _Do you think I care for your apology? Try it again and this time, with the correct stance." He ordered and watched Loki move. "Pathetic, that stance will make you fall over."_

" _Y-you never showed me how…"_

" _Thor!" Tyr called._

" _Aye?" Thor snapped from his daze._

" _Show your brother the correct stance."_

" _I—of course?"_

" _Nay," Loki protested. "I can do it."_

" _That is a well obvious lie." Tyr said as Thor demonstrated. "Follow his stance."_

" _There." Thor smiled. "You have it down!"_

" _Not good enough." Tyr berated accusingly, his voice mocking and humorous. "You should quit reading books and spend more time in the field. What use are books in fighting?"_

Tyr was a handsome man, black of hair and strong in his features, but he was harsh and cruel. Yet once you get through those layers, there, a man stood with nobility, honor and kindness as well. Thor had seen Tyr's patience, yet Loki had more often seen his brutality than anything else. Loki and Tyr did not like each other at all, and Loki would do anything to avoid him.

" _I want to train under someone else."_

" _Come again?" Thor blinked. "What did you say?"_

" _I said I want to train under someone else." Loki emphasized. "Was I not clear enough the first or second time, or should I say it again?"_

" _Why, what happened?"_

" _Nothing you do not already know."_

Thor remembered how he had examined the way Loki stood before him. His brother had fidgeted and rubbed at his wrists as if they had been sore from being overworked. Loki's legs had trembled and Loki leaned more to the left than he did in his normal well balanced stature.

Thor remembered his brother's weak voice when he questioned him.

" _You are hurt."_

" _Nay, I am well, just bruised."_

" _Why do you wish to train under someone else?" Thor interrogated. "Tyr is one of the best general for us to learn from, and he often strays from his duty out of our borders to train us personally."_

" _Do not think I am ungrateful," Loki glared. "I am, however—"_

" _Did your training not go that well?"_

" _Nay, it did not." Loki looked away. "Things turned for the worst."_

" _Did he go too far in your training or did you insult him and he insulted you as well?"_

" _Both."_

" _Brother," Thor scolded._

" _Never mind," Loki muttered. "It does not matter what I think."_

" _Of course it does."_

" _Nay, never mind, Brother." Loki sighed._

" _It matters, Loki." Thor scowled. "Tyr is harsh but he is never one without a purpose. I have had my fair share of injury and mockery as well."_

" _Thor, I am not like you." Loki compared. "I am not built like you!"_

" _I know that but it can be remedied…"_

" _Nay, it cannot! I am not like you!"_

" _Loki, hear me—"_

" _I… I heard Amradir was looking for you," Loki changed the subject as he tried to abstract himself from the situation. "He and Rusefel wanted to challenge you. You should go. Worry not, I will look for Eir."_

" _Loki—"_

" _Good day, Brother."_

Thor wished he could have done something sooner. Perhaps Loki wouldn't have ended up as the stranger waiting in the cell under the throne room. There were so many opportunities to change what had occurred, yet he was so blind and stupid to see it.

"Thor!"

"Hmm?" Startled, his eyes roamed the area. "Jane?"

"Over here, Thor!"

"Yeah, up here big guy!" Darcy called. "Yoohoo!"

"Darcy!"

"What? I helped you call him didn't I?"

"Thor, hey!"

"Jane," Thor whispered.

"Hi." She waved.

Thor eyed Jane from the balcony with Selvig, Darcy and her Intern, Ian. Thor smiled at them and was about to speak when he heard something crash. He saw Tyr's men laugh as one of them was stuck in the rubble. Thor shook his head in their mockery and drifted once more to his thoughts.

 _Jane, sweet Jane._

He tried to see the benefit in everything that had happened.

He had with him, someone whom he loved, but at the expense of someone else. He could not blame Jane for what she had encountered, for he knew fate had played its part, yet Thor had to decide if his happiness was worth fighting for. He turned back to Jane, who waved at him happily. She had a sad look in her eyes, one that Thor understood too well. They had been through so much, that it would take a while to forget such memories. Thor clenched his fists and felt a pang of hurt on his chest.

"Thor?" Jane called from above. "Are you okay?"

"Aye, are you?"

"I'm good." She nodded. "We're all good."

"That is wonderful news."

"Yeah."

He needed to speak with Jane.

He had to tell her something, because Thor wasn't sure if it he would be able to say it again. Thor knew he cannot add more pain to the pain they already felt, but his words would speak for itself.

"Jane, may I speak with you?" Thor voiced.

"Um, sure, hold on!"

He walked towards Jane, who moved away from the balcony to head towards him down the stairs. Thor knew it would be a long conversation, one that should have started from the very beginning where it escalated too far for him to stop. Their relationship, had stretched as far as it could go. And his Father's words echoed into his mind, that a mortal does not belong in his life. For their lives are fleeting and theirs was only centuries more away, so it cannot last and it could never be.

The destruction, took a toll on Thor's heart.

It was time to return _home_ where he was needed and _leave_ what must be left _behind._

* * *

 **oOo**

"I need to speak with you," Odin voiced.

Thor was in the arena, watching some of the warriors fight when the All-Father came behind him. Startled, Thor forgot his pleasantries and gaped. He observed the weary look in his Father's eyes and wondered what was wrong. It had been nearly a week and a half since their victory; so surely there was no more problem.

"Is something the matter?"

"I figured I must tell you before you grow suspicious."

"What need have I to be suspicious?" Thor scowled. "What are you hiding?"

"Like I said, I must speak with you."

"Can we not speak here?"

"Nay, too crowded." Odin voiced. "We need privacy."

"Are we in danger?"

"Most likely, now come!"

Odin turned away and Thor was left to follow his Father inside the palace. They did not speak to each, nor tried to look at one another as well. Thor felt himself drift away from the only family member he has left that he could actually speak to. When they got to Odin's study, the All-Father locked the door and gestured for Thor to take a seat, but Thor refused.

"What is so dire that you needed me?"

"It is not that dire, but it has caught our attention." Odin mouthed carefully. "Heimdall expressed his concern over this."

"No riddles, Father. What is it?"

"Loki."

"What of him?" Thor wondered. "Has he escaped or harmed anyone—?"

"No," He shook his head. "It is nothing like that."

"Then what happened?"

"Since we moved him to another cell, and taken out all of the belongings your Mother allowed him to have, he had been acting strange." Odin sighed. "Heimdall said that often had his gaze turn to Loki when he hears a cry in the night."

"You moved him to another cell?" Thor gaped.

"Aye."

"Why was I not told of this?"

"You were not interested."

"I _am_ interested." He pulled back. "What makes you assume I am not?"

"Tell me I am wrong, when I say you do not care." Odin taunted. "Or better I rephrase and say that you _think_ you do not care, but you actually do. I know you, Thor, as strange as that may seem."

"You moved him to another cell, where and why?"

"He is deeper into the darker halls and in a more isolated area where he cannot disturb nor can he be disturbed by anyone." He explained. "I had him transferred so any incidents like before will no longer happen and for him to think of what he caused."

"So you do believe it was him?"

"I assume he had something to do with it." Odin nodded.

"And his belongings," Thor questioned. "Why strip him of them?"

"It was solely your Mother's approval that he had his belongings with him. Now that she has… passed to Valhalla," Odin paused in sorrow. "It is no longer wise to keep her rule. Others will think us biased if we pamper our prisoner. The others knew the Queen and her kind heart, especially the love she had for her sons, but her reign is over. It is not wise to let it rule us and allow Loki to have those belongings."

"I understand."

"Something else troubles you."

"Aye, my questions are not yet answered." Thor grimaced. "What does the dire situation have to do with Loki?"

"That is where things become interesting." Odin frowned and began to pace around his study. "After your Mother had passed, Heimdall alerted me that Loki had frequently been in his thoughts. Heimdall could see his tantrums."

"Tantrums? I was not told of this."

"You were not told because you already had a lot in your mind and I assumed with the weight of the Nine Realms in your hands, you would allow me the burden of your brother."

"What did he do?"

"He had destroyed most of his belongings inside the cell, another reason why we took them out." Odin stated. "We moved him as soon as you left the realm to Svartalfheim. And no sooner did Loki show his true colors."

"Why?"

"Heimdall hears faint whispers of Loki speaking to himself." Odin voiced.

"Speaking to himself?"

"We try to rule it out that his guilt turned into madness, but that is not so much the cause. I asked Heimdall to watch Loki from time to time this week and it has gotten worse."

Thor wondered.

"Is he in contact with someone?"

"Nay, far from it," Odin sighed. "Heimdall said that Loki is plagued with nightmares now and again, each worse than the other, and would wake in cold sweat and cower. His eyes dull and turn to a look of horror and he would pace within the hour and stare at nothing the next."

"And what do you think?"

"His actions are not himself, and I question them."

"You do not think it normal?" Thor mocked. "You isolated him from anyone else!"

"It would take years to affect—"

"He just _lost_ Mother!" He fought.

"That is not an excuse."

"Father, if I had been through the same ordeal, I might turn mad as well if none of the family I knew that cared for me before would comfort me in my agony. We isolated him, none of us helped him cope, and we allowed him his fate. I am just as much a cause to Loki's anger and delusion as you are. So why does this surprise you?"

"Nay, Thor." Odin raised a finger.

"Father, I tire of—"

"Hear me and know that we are not the cause of this. We may have begun his distrust and part madness, but we are not the only ones to blame. Heimdall said that during the night, Loki would continually scratch at his wrists and watch it bleed. He had been doing so nigh and over."

"Why? What cause should he harm himself?"

"I know not, but Heimdall told me that his whispers grow worse." He shook his head. "And I mean to find them out."

"Then why tell me, if you had not bothered to do so before?"

"Had you truly hardened your heart, my son?" Odin grimaced. "Have you no care?"

"I _care_ ," Thor insisted.

"Then why do you hold Loki at arm's length?"

"I do not. He has been in my mind constantly."

"Then why are my words changing your views?"

"I know not!" Thor shouted. "Perhaps it is because I blame _him!_ I blame _myself!_ And I blame _everything_ around me! I do not know what to do, for I know little of what I _can_ do!"

"You fear confrontation."

"I fear repeating the same mistakes."

"Then make a deal with me." Odin proposed. "I will see what is wrong with Loki by looking into his mind. It is not orthodox or recommended but I will see what haunts him. It _will_ be against his will but it shall enlighten us to why he did what he did. I never thought of this method before, because it is a cruel one, but desperate times are called for."

"And what is in it for me?"

"If you know not who to blame, this method will enlighten you."

"How?"

"You will be there with me."

"Nay," Thor refused. "I do not want to be near him."

"Again, you fear confrontation." Odin sighed. "You will not be seen. Only at the corner shall you see _him_. I shall do the work, for it is a tedious process. What says you?"

"Will you find your answers?"

"Aye, I will."

"And will it hurt Loki?"

"You cannot see how much you care, Thor." Odin closed his eye. "You have a large heart, yet you are also blind."

"Will it hurt Loki?" He repeated.

"It will."

"Is it worth the answers?"

" _You_ will tell me that." With that, Odin left him to his thoughts.

* * *

 **oOo**

And it happened that night.

"For what purpose does the All-Father visit?" Loki mockingly asked. "It is not for my well-being, is it?"

Thor watched the scene from the dark corner of the hall.

Odin stood in front of the gold rune glowing shield, eyeing Loki with contempt. Inside the empty white cell, Loki sat in the far right corner. His hair was in disarray and his eyes were puffed red. One look from him was like looking at a child who had been crying himself to sleep but was too stubborn to admit. Loki sat there with a loose green tunic that looked a little big for his size and tight black pants.

He looked so small.

Thor eyed them carefully as one wave of Odin's hand, the shield was disabled. He stepped inside the cell with radiance. For a second, Thor saw panic build in Loki's eyes and stature, but was sooner replaced with ferocity.

"Come near me and I will end you." He hissed.

"Peace."

Thor felt pity for his brother.

To see him like a caged animal was painful, but there was something Odin wanted to prove to him, a suspicion that he cannot see. Odin clutched Gungnir and waited for Loki to patiently calm down, but tension began to build up in the cell. Thor was ready and waiting in case Loki lashed out at his Father.

"What plagues your dreams, Loki?"

"Why do you wish to know?" Loki snarled. "Why does my well-being concern you?"

"I want the truth."

"So you could mock me once more?"

"Nay, so I may help you."

"You never listened, All-Father." Loki whispered. "What makes you turn your ears to me now?"

"The answers you hold." Odin professed.

"I have no answers that you seek."

"Tell me what plagues you."

"Blind old fool," Loki bitterly chuckled. "Naught bothers me except he who claims himself my King."

"I do not want your games, Loki."

"Then leave me be and seek your amusement elsewhere, for I have no answers for you, All-Father."

"Nay," Odin said softly. "I may be old, but I am patient."

"Then you may well be waiting for a long time to hear me speak."

"Your wrist, what did you do with them?"

Loki blinked, and looked lost for a moment. Thor leaned forward from the shadows to get a better look. He had not seen that expression from Loki since he was a child. Something was off, and Loki's actions answered that. Loki looked flustered and almost a deep shade of red perpetrated his cheeks.

"It does not concern you," Loki looked away.

Thor saw the subtle movement of how Loki brought his knees closer to his chest and dropped his hands to his lap to shield them from Odin's gaze. There was silence in the room, and Thor waited patiently.

"Do you harm yourself for attention?"

"What need have I of yours?" Loki scoffed. "It is not worth the trouble of having."

"So it is not my attention you gain to seek," Odin realized. "Interesting."

He struck a nerve as Thor heard Loki snarl at him.

The expression on Loki's face grew dark and threatening, but not even the All-Father was fazed. Thor wondered what use Odin had for taunting Loki to spill his secrets. There was once a time where Loki used to be so, calm and sweet, but now… this person who sat in front his Father looked like a wild beast cornered like prey.

"Cease this game with me, All-Father." Loki glared. "You are not welcome here."

"I am welcome in my own dungeon."

"But not here in my cell where you leave me to rot." He stated. "I will not allow your taunts!"

"You say I should not play this game when you yourself are playing it."

"Riddles from an old fool—"

"You are troubled." Odin teased. "Caged here you are restless."

Loki clenched his fists and growled lowly.

His green eyes were aggressive and dangerous.

Without warning, Loki pounced at Odin. Thor was ready to emerge from the shadow when Odin pointed Gungnir at Loki and electrocuted him. Shocked, Thor gaped at the scene and stood frozen in the shadow. Loki fell backwards to the wall in a daze. He wheezed, and whimpered from the sudden attack.

" _What happened?"_ Thor wondered. _"When did you become so feeble, Brother?"_

Thor noticed that Odin was not even trying.

That was not even the strongest power that could come off Gungnir. So why had Loki been so affected by it? Odin suspected correctly as he watched Loki curl himself back to the corner. He continued to wheeze and look away, his face flushed in embarrassment. As sudden as it was, both Thor and Odin noticed _fear_ in Loki's eyes.

"Go on," Loki urged.

"Go on what?"

"Laugh if you want. No one can stop you."

"You know that is not my way."

"What is the difference?" Loki wheezed, noting subtle hints. "It makes little sense that you do not revel in my misery. You always have, do not say you do not enjoy it."

"What haunts you, Loki?"

"Naught you should know of."

It was too soft to hear, but both Father and son heard it.

Loki's expression was damaged and abused, but why? There was something Loki did not tell them, and why had they only seen it now? Had they broken Loki? Had they passed through his defenses as they should have?

"There was once a time where you used to tell me everything, Loki."

"And why do you think that ceased?"

"Because you no longer wish to tell me," Odin declared and Loki laughed.

"Is that what you thought? Foolish King indeed, Nay that was not why I stopped. I stopped because I figured my words were better off elsewhere where it is heard than to someone who ignores them."

"Then you were blinded."

"Says the man who has one eye," He goaded.

"I came here to extract answers from you the hard way," Odin admitted, his voice rising. "Only someone convinced me I should speak with you first, lest you answer them truthfully. It turned out _that_ someone was wrong about you."

"If you speak of Thor being that someone, I doubt it."

"And why is that?"

"That idiot left me here to rot just as you had me locked in chains." Loki said in disdain. "Why should I believe he would wish for a better solution when I caused him only grief and betrayal?"

"Then you know your brother not."

"He is not my brother." Loki rasped. "Why speak of Thor now? Why, has he taken the throne you are so proud of letting him claim?"

"I am done with this."

"Then we are at a standstill, All-Father."

"I am done with your games," Odin induced and later jibed. "Look at you, Loki, you fight in a weakened state and you cannot stand up. I have not even shown you real strength. Why is that? Is it because you have not slept in days?"

"Again, you try to mock me." Loki dismissed. "It will not work."

"You fear something."

"Nay, I do not."

"Is it the nightmares that plague you?"

"It does not concern you."

"It does when they will satisfy my curiosity." Odin said. "Speak or—"

"Or what?" Loki challenged. "You will force answers upon me? What makes you think whatever you will do to me will be the worst you can dish out?"

There it was again.

Thor nearly choked as he saw _fear_ resurface in Loki's expression, but there was strength and bravery left in him as he used his words like a sharp knife. Odin had probably seen it as well. Thor hoped that Odin would continue his question before he tried the other method, because Thor could not live with seeing Loki get hurt.

"You will truly not tell me what haunts you?"

"Nay," Loki stood his ground.

"Then you leave me no choice in bringing you to harsher path."

"Do with me what you want, I care not."

"Very well."

Thor closed his eyes and looked away.

The battle was lost.

Loki refused to speak therefore the All-Father had won this round. Odin approached Loki, who felt panic rise in his chest. It happened quickly. It was long and tiring, and it weakened Odin when he penetrated Loki's defenses. Odin had prepared for it. He attacked the wall that separated them from the truth.

Thor clutched his black cloak tighter around him as he turned away from Loki's screams. He tried to ignore the sound, but it constantly drummed in his ears. It was so painful, full of agony and despair. It was not a normal scream, it was one of torture.

" _Forgive me, Loki."_

Thor waited for Odin to bleed Loki dry of answers.

" _Forgive me for allowing this."_

There was a reason they never sought to use such a method.

" _We need answers."_

One, because it was taxing and exhausting, two was because it could potentially damage the mind of the person and three, because it was cruel and dangerous. Minutes had passed, maybe an hour came by, but Loki's scream gradually got quieter and it turned to whimpers.

" _We must know what changed you so."_

Thor finally took the courage to turn his watchful gaze to Odin, who knelt on the floor caressing Loki's hair. Loki lay on the ground with his eyes closed in agony as he occasionally whimpered. It was not yet over.

The method Odin used came in spasms of answers as it ripped through the victims memories, nearly making them relive it.

"Please… stop…" Loki whimpered. "Stop it."

Thor tried to understand what was happening. Had Odin lost his fight in Loki's mind? Was Loki gaining the upper hand? Nay, it did not look like it.

"No more, please…"

"Hush, Loki." Odin whispered.

"No more…"

Earlier, Loki's eyes bore that look of a tortured victim and Thor brought it to question. Delving into the idea of breaking Loki's defenses was their only way of gaining the truth as to why he did what he did. Thor just hoped he'd leave Loki in one piece and that when his Father finished, it would be successful. It was dangerous, that was why Thor suggested questioning Loki first before harming him with such a spell.

" _Forgive us, Brother."_ Thor lowered his gaze.

Loki began to scream again, in faint cries and whimpers and Thor could not bear it. Why had he even allowed it?

Unable to listen, Thor turned his heel and walked away.

The distant echo of Loki's scream still sounded in his ears as he passed several curious prisoners, but he could not bring himself to care. The only thought in his mind was Loki and how awful and cruel they had been.

It was something he could never forget, and it was something he had to live with and regret.

" _I am sorry, Loki."_


	4. Chapter 4 - What I need

**oOo**

 **Chapter 4 – What I need**

" _Do with me what you want, I care not."_

Loki never said those words to sound brave nor was it a foolish tactic to goad the All-Father. It was the truth in its simplest form. He feared not Odin, but a greater being that could destroy more than Odin could save. Odin's words were more child's play compared to the one Loki had fallen to.

So what had he to fear?

"Very well."

" _Where have I heard that before?"_ Loki asked himself.

He knew how serious Odin was and it was then he knew the game was over. When Odin approached, Loki was too distracted to bother defending himself. His gaze stretched far into the dark abyss where he fell and his life was spared. Numerous events had happened against his will and this was the beginning of yet another one of his unraveling.

" _What do you say?"_

 _Loki remained silent as he glared at the disgusting creature who was his jailer._

" _Do you think this is a game, Trickster?"_

" _Do you?" Loki rebuked._

" _So it does have a tongue." It laughed. "I wonder how long it takes until your humor fades."_

He was on the ground looking up into eyes that stretched into darkness. He shuddered at the memory that he forgot who truly stood before him. Odin had noticed the change in Loki's once bright emerald eyes and his trembling body, yet it did move the All-Father's heart. He had a task to achieve, and he had played Loki's game long enough.

Sentiments weren't real.

" _Kill me if you have to!" Loki had rasped. "I will never comply with you willingly!"_

Loki shuddered.

Panic formed around him and his body stiffened when the voice echoed darkly in his head. The once soothing rasp of Odin's voice morphed into the dark venomous tone of the one who caught him. There was no escape now. He was trapped and Odin was his jailer.

" _Silence him." The Giant one growled. "Now!"_

" _What do you want from me?!"_

" _I said silence him!"_

" _Unhand me!" Loki struggled. "W-what are you doing?"_

" _Stay still."_

" _Nay! What do you want?"_

" _This will be quick." The Other smiled at him. "Hold still, young one."_

" _Wait!"_

Loki had no time to react when Odin grabbed his arm and yanked him forward. Startled unawares, Loki froze and last glimpsed Odin's blue eye before the world around him dissolved. The cell he was in disappeared like dried up paint torn one by one. Then he found himself alone once more in the silence.

" _Seidr,"_ He thought.

He looked around in the darkness and felt searing agony from where Odin had touched him.

His temples hurt and he felt dizzy. He could feel Odin's Seidr envelop him. Loki was so sure he heard himself scream when he tried to push Odin out of his mind. But in his weakened state, he could only feel the gush of memories rush into his mind.

And Loki knew who to blame for his upcoming nightmares.

* * *

 **oOo**

Odin felt Loki trying to fight him off, but he easily overwhelmed the younger one. He went through all the memories he could access, ones that not even Loki was sure was there. And Loki struggled relentlessly to push Odin away, but his strength waned and the All-Father got the upper-hand.

" _Do the Frost Giants still live?"_

" _When I'm King I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all!" Thor proudly grinned. "Just as you did, Father!"_

Odin watched as young Loki eyed the Casket and young Thor punched at the air before him in excitement. He remembered this day too well, yet it was just a passing memory to him. He never knew how much this memory meant to Loki. He delved deeper as he eyed them from the shadows.

" _A wise King never seeks out war." Odin spoke. "But he must always be ready for it."_

The younger Odin turned away as his sons followed. Each of them grabbed an open hand and allowed themselves to be lead out of the Treasure Vault.

" _Only one of you can ascend to the throne, but both of you were born to be kings." Odin chuckled. "Now run along and find your mother."_

" _But Mother is knitting with the ladies." Thor frowned._

" _Is she now?"_

" _Aye, she is."_

" _Thor, I think you can find some other place to dwell and exhaust your energy."_

" _Am I allowed to go to the library?" Loki interrupted._

" _Of course, but mind the time." Odin said as he walked off and left the two. "I will see you at dinner."_

Odin watched as Thor started laughing and Loki gave him a quick confused glare. He walked closer to them and saw Thor push Loki lightly on the shoulder before they both stalked off to the other hall.

" _The library?"_

" _Aye?" Loki raised an eyebrow. "I see nothing funny with my question."_

" _What is interesting in there?"_

" _You heard Father. We are both born to be King's, but I think he only said that so—"_

" _So you won't cry?"_

" _Nay, that's not it." Loki pouted. "He has to pick one anyway and I do not mind if it is either of us as long as it works."_

" _Right."_

" _Thor, are you even listening?"_

" _What did you say?"_

" _You are staring at the older children." Loki noticed. "What are you planning?"_

" _Nothing," Thor grinned. "Have fun with your books!"_

" _Thor!" Loki called._

" _I will be at the training grounds if you wish to join me!"_

Odin watched as Thor disappeared into the corner. He saw Loki's shoulder slump in disappointment as he stalked off in silence to the library and dwelt there till dinner. He walked over to the boy in the memories and wondered where the sweet innocent Loki had gone?

"Children will be children," He mumbled.

But before he could think of more, he was pushed into another memory.

" _Did you mean it, Thor?"_

Odin turned and saw a much older Loki, with his back facing him. Odin found himself in Alfheim, home of the light Elves at Maela Lake near the Enchanted Forest.

" _Mean what?"_

" _Did you mean what you said?"_

Odin watched quietly between the exchanges of his sons. Thor looked startled when he looked to the side. He was cleaning the blade of his sword when Loki tapped him on the shoulder.

" _What?"_

" _Did you mean it?"_

" _I do not know what you are saying, Brother." Thor frowned._

" _Aye, you do."_

" _Nay, I do not."_

" _Did you mean what you said?"_

" _What did I say!?"_

Odin noticed the change of their tones from calm to frustrated anger. He walked forward and noticed the memory fading. Before it faded to another memory, Odin heard Loki's whisper. It was painful to hear how innocent it sounded.

" _Do you hate me?"_

Then Odin found himself in another memory, and then another followed by another as it went by as quick as he could see through.

" _Why do you insist on joining those half-witted Wood Elves?"_

" _They're not half-wit!"_

" _Listen to yourself, Loki." Thor mused. "You have been lulled by their sweet songs and their uncanny likeness to nature and all that is lore."_

" _You are merely jealous that they do not praise you as others would."_

" _Nay, you are wrong."_

" _Pray tell why?" Loki grimaced._

" _Because they are at wrong and so are you."_

And each memory got darker and darker. And Odin questioned why the horrible memories surfaced and not an ounce of good ones remain. He could only assume that Loki had buried it deep within himself that it was for him alone to remember. Mayhaps it was hard for Loki to see any good in the world anymore.

Odin wasn't sure.

" _How could you?"_

" _I beg your pardon?" Loki stiffly closed his book. "What have I done to earn your ire this morn?"_

" _You befriended him."_

" _I know not of what you speak of."_

" _Do not play ignorant for I am not swayed, Brother."_

Odin knew this spat, for he had heard of it from his wife. Oh sweet loving Frigga. Loki had opened up to her how Thor had nearly sundered their relations when Loki did not end his _strange_ friendship with the Elf.

" _Good came of it though,"_ Odin thought.

Odin remembered that he sent Loki to the Elves, pretending it was a diplomatic event when it was simply for Loki to open up. Unfortunately, the Elf named "Erland" just happened to be a trouble magnet and managed to drag Loki into affairs that lead to the young prince's kidnapping.

In the end, friendships were formed.

Yet not everyone was accepting and forgiving and that lead to great turmoil. Especially when Thor found out that Loki made friends with someone who had actively robbed Thor and his friend's centuries back before Erland turned into a sophisticated Elf and met Loki.

" _You ask why I gave my friendship to a mere common Elf, as you put it." Loki grimaced. "Is that why I gained your ire?"_

" _That is partly the truth."_

" _Then I am at a lost."_

" _Loki, you brought a thief into our home!" Thor growled._

" _Aye, he was a thief but he is now one of Lord Freyr's most trusted men." Loki rebuked. "Besides, the Alfar know Erland's history with the Brigands. You cannot blame him for being brought up that way."_

" _But…"_

" _Be thankful that Lord Freyr managed to expunge those habits out of Erland. And you have nothing to worry about, Brother. Erland's well trained and learned. Why would the King trust him so much if he wasn't?"_

" _He's half an elf!"_

" _I don't see your point."_

" _He's a thief and his father is one of the Brigands." Thor argued._

" _Again I do not see your point." Loki grimaced. "Erland does not care about his dead Aesir-Brigand Father, and his dead Elven Mother. All Erland cares for is loyalty."_

" _And you."_

" _And if he cares that much for me, why would you pry me of that pleasure?"_

Odin remembered this disdainful argument and wanted to be pushed into another memory soonest for he did not want to recall this particular memory. He did not know that Loki held Erland at such a regard that even the most terrible of memories, there was still something noble and valiant in them.

" _I do not trust him."_

" _Mayhaps you're just jealous because he is better at tracking than you are and he that he has a lot of informants at every corner."_

" _I do not care about that," Thor hissed. "He insulted me and you took his side."_

" _You were wrong," Loki admitted. "And had I allowed your brawl to escalate, diplomacy would have been nigh existent with our races."_

" _If you do not end your friendship with him, then I will end ours!"_

Odin did not know how much those words had stung. He only knew how jealous Thor was of the attention the Alfar gave Loki that the older brother did not want to spare a single one to his brother.

Let it be all or none.

" _You do not mean that, Brother!" Loki pleaded. "You cannot!"_

" _End it or you are no one to me!"_

The memory grew dark and Odin could only close his eye in the silence. More memories came after but Odin walked on. He could not bear any more. He passed through memory to memory until he finally dug up the truth.

"Finally," Odin sighed. "Show me the truth."

He felt one last pull of energy.

"Do not fight me, Loki." He breathed. "It will all be over soon."

The tug of energy disappeared as Loki no longer had the strength to struggle. The boy must have passed out from exhaustion trying to endure the horrid cycle of reliving his painful past.

"Forgive me, Loki."

Odin took the opportunity and dove into the memory of the truth and was submerged in a near endless void, and when it ended, all Odin could do was breathe.

"Had I known, I might have done something earlier." He voiced.

But it was too late.

Will he be forgiven was a question that weight heavily in his mind.

* * *

 **oOo**

Loki jolted awake and was blinded by white lights. He squinted and groaned, trying to wake from his induced dreams. He turned to his side and felt the aches in his body that wasn't there before. But his head felt the worst out of all. He groaned and put a hand to his eyes to block the blinding light.

Why does it hurt?

Loki looked around him and found himself alone.

Where was everyone?

He tried to recall his memories. He knew why he was there, but the recent memories escaped him. He searched through them with what strength he had left and was sorely disappointed when he was unable to grasp it. He moved around and felt a sharp jab in his middle. He gently lifted his tunics and found the scars showing.

" _But I hid these."_ Loki questioned.

He hid his scars with his Seidr, but now they were showing visibly. When had it become so painful? Loki leaned back against the bare wall and thought back carefully, not moving an inch from the aches his injuries produced.

The All-Father…

Loki's eyes widened as a sob escaped his lips.

" _Nay,"_ Loki thought. _"He went into… and… I… I let him…"_

He brought his shaking hands to his lips as the memories flushed like a soaring wave. Loki embraced himself as fresh tears he couldn't control fell from his eyes. His head slumped forward as he silently cried as the memories continued to invade his thoughts. He thought he had hid those memories so well…

" _The All-Father saw and he did not care."_

It felt so real.

" _How could he do this to me?"_

How could his _buried_ memories surface so quickly?

Oh he knew the answers.

It was Odin's fault and he did not care.

Loki did not know that two days had passed since Odin scoured his memories, and in each day Thor visited him in the shadows, watching him with a frown on his face. In the darkness, Thor clenched his fists as he watched Loki cry himself to exhaustion. His little brother had curled in the corner and fell into a painful sleep.

Thor had been told Loki's story.

And he would remedy what was broken.

" _I will bring you back, Loki."_ Thor vowed. _"I will not let you suffer alone."_


	5. Chapter 5 - What we are

**oOo**

 **Chapter 5 – What we are  
**

Thor swiftly entered the dungeon.

His black cloak hung off his shoulder and billowed behind him as he wore his rusted gold armor and his red cape tucked underneath the shoulder plates. He passed through the hall of marauders, criminals and murders alike and not once did Thor give them any recognition, nor the satisfaction of a single gaze.

Two weeks was all Thor could give until he finally snapped.

 _Two weeks,_ and not a minute more!

His little brother had not seen him since he had brought him to Asgard to be sentenced for his crimes against the people of Earth. And Thor could still remember the way Loki's deep green eyes bore into his skull like daggers when he allowed Loki to be led down the hall in chains.

" _I will bring you back."_

Thor could never forgive himself for what he allowed to happen.

" _I will not let you suffer alone."_

Thor went deeper into the hall until he reached the darker parts of the cells. As he peered into golden shield that separated him from the criminals, Thor felt his heart skip a beat. He knew he still had a chance to be redeemed in Loki's eyes, but the query was _if_ Loki would allow it to happen. The guilt and dismissal of his little brother's existence gnawed at him.

For those two weeks, Thor had lain awake in agony.

" _Did you mourn?"_

" _We all did. Our Father…"_

" _Your Father," Loki struggled to say. "He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?"_

" _We were raised together, we played together… we fought together."_

He found neither rest nor peace in his slumber.

He was only thankful the two weeks had ended and he now continued to walk through the hall, unable to rid himself of the horrid memories that came with it. The memory echoed in his mind like a beacon calling out to him over and over. The sorrow in Loki's voice after he had asked was one of his breaking points.

" _Do you remember none of that?"_

" _I remember a shadow, living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss…"_

What was left of his little brother?"

" _Who showed you this power? Who controls the would-be-King?"_

" _I am a King!"_

Thor could only see the destruction he and his Father had laid upon Loki, and with so little choice did his brother accept the consequences. It was no wonder he could not recognize him anymore. It was because he was not the same little boy he used to love, but a stranger walking in an empty shell.

" _I never wanted the throne! I only ever wanted to be your equal!"_

That boy had died, true as Loki had voiced that day.

" _I'm not your brother! I never was—"_

As Thor reached the damp and dark hall where his brother's cell awaits corridors down, he saw his valiant friend Sif, standing by the corner with her arms crossed.

"You took your time."

"I got hauled up by Tyr." Thor voiced. "He questioned where I was headed."

"And what did you tell him?"

"I told him I will not tolerate his scrutiny this day."

"Harsh are your words," Sif raised an eyebrow. "What had he done to earn your ire?"

"Tis not he that earned it," Thor shrugged. "He simply channeled most of it."

He looked eagerly at the next hallway, feeling more impatient than he did when he was to be crowned King. He looked Sif in the eyes and murmured quietly.

"How is everything?"

"Fandral and Volstagg have distracted the warriors' on an excursion by the borders, and after Hogun had returned from his people, he agreed to help me with this pursuit of yours. He stands guard within the first halls of the entrance down here."

"Thank you."

"The All-Father will hear of this," She pushed herself off the wall. "He will not take this lightly."

"Let him rage, I care not what he thinks."

"Is that wise?"

"My Father would never grant his release. So I must take matters into my own hands. It has been too long."

"Aye, it has."

"How is he?"

"I have not bothered to move past this corner." Sif replied and looked sympathetic. "I hope you know what you are doing, Thor."

"I do not, but let us hope it is for the best."

"And let us hope it is not too late." Sif patted Thor's shoulder. "I will wait outside."

Sif pulled the hood of her velvet blue coat and swiftly walked away, leaving Thor alone in the damp and dark hall where only Loki's cell lit up the rest of the path. Thor could not move as he thought he could, for the guilt ate at him. He had dismissed his brother as a common criminal in the eyes of many judging eyes.

Therefore it would be no mere surprise if Loki would shun him for his actions.

" _Walk and end his misery."_ Thor thought.

He cautiously and as quietly as he could, walked towards Loki's bright white cell and saw what was left of his little brother. _Two_ hard _weeks_ of seclusion that Loki endured with only Thor in the shadows.

Thor would remedy that.

" _He knows I am here."_

Loki was huddled in the very corner of the room, making himself as small as possible.

" _Yet why would he shy from me?"_

His little brother wore a green tunic tied with a brown belt that made him look ever thinner than he already was. He also wore black pants that hung tightly to his body. Loki was bent over, leaning on the wall and embracing himself. Thor could only note how weak and tiny he looked.

" _I gave him no reason to fear me."_

Thor walked forward.

" _So why?"_

He could have sworn he saw Loki flinch.

Only the golden glow of the shield stood in front of them. It separated them like a wild animal to its uncaring owner. So Thor disabled it with a flick of a hand and went inside. The moment he stepped in, he saw Loki push himself deeper in the corner as the golden shield raised back up.

It was now or never.

* * *

 **oOo**

Loki had heard whispers across the hall, but he hoped it was only his imagination. No one had spoken to him after Odin had left him bare and broken to the world with all his secrets exposed.

" _Let this end."_

The only time he saw people was when it was time to eat and they would bring him food and water, or when it was time to wash himself and be rid of the dirt and he'd be given new clothes. Those were the only times he saw people, guards to be exact, but they never spoke a single word.

And it drove Loki mad.

What could be the reason they speak now?

He didn't have the strength to listen in, so he could only hear garbled and muted sounds. When he heard a heavy tap of footsteps headed his way, he couldn't help but fear his demise.

Who was it that joins him now?

He flinched as the shield was brought down, he could feel the energy of it wave off, but it pulled back up the moment the man stepped into the room. Loki wasn't sure what to do. He could only push himself closer to the wall and hope this man would not harm him. It could not be Odin, he would speak first before he entered.

So who was it?

"Loki," the voice spoke.

Nay it could not be. Loki remained unresponsive as his name was called again. He replied by raising his hands to cover both his ears. He hoped the illusion of Thor's voice would give up and go away. Yet the Thunderer did not. He remained strong and hopeful, as he called to Loki a second time.

"Loki—"

Nay, Loki will not be fooled by being chastised by his deep voice.

He will not obey.

He did not have the courage to stare into Thor's judging blue eyes as it reminded him of the horror of how the world works. It was nothing but a pool of toxins, ready to capture him with its alluring beauty, only to have him devoured by the essence of reality.

"Please look at me, Loki."

Why was he begging?

Surely the mighty Thor would not do such a thing to a lesser darker creature such as himself. Who was this person who stands before him?

It could not be Thor.

"Brother?"

Nay, the softness spoken of that word was unbearable and almost _… devouring_ … as if he wanted to be called that one more time, to deserve it… He whimpered in reply as he covered his ears tighter and lowered his head.

Sweet Norns…

Thor called him by that word, a word long forgotten. A word that escaped Loki when the truth had exposed itself, the word that ruined him, them… it ruined Loki.

"My poor, Brother," Thor whispered. "Will you not look at me?"

" _Cease your words!"_

He could not bear to hear anymore coaxing.

" _I will not fall prey to this again!"_

He was done!

Done with the world!

Done with life!

It was over!

So why!?

Why was Thor torturing him?

* * *

 **oOo**

Thor could not believe what he saw. Loki did not want to hear him. The gesture of his hands to his ears was just as vocal. The sight of Loki so broken was strange to Thor. Loki would always fight, he would always say something. His brother usually looked up by the call of his name, yet here he was, in front of a stranger.

"Please look at me, Loki."

Over and over again, Thor called to him.

His voice softened with every delivery and Loki was unsure whether it was sincere or if it was a jest or an attempt at mockery.

Thor knelt in front of him.

"I will not hurt you." Thor whispered. "I am here to help."

Help?

Was he lying or was he telling the truth?

Loki could not tell.

He shut his eyes even tighter as he heard clothes rustling. He thought he would submit to something so debasing once more, yet it never came. Thor placed his large hands on either side of Loki's hand, gently touching Loki's hands and pried them off his ears.

Loki could not help but feel how soft and warm it was.

 _Soothing_ even…

He brought his head up in confusion as Thor refused to release him. He immediately regretted it as he saw blonde hair and deep blue eyes nearly brimming with tears. Loki could have sworn he saw his own reflection, and it pained him to see how far he'd fallen.

"I will not harm you." Thor assured.

Loki had shut his eyes once more and turned away.

"Please look at me, Loki."

No.

He could not do it.

"I beg you, Brother." Thor pleaded softly. "Will you not do so?"

How is it that Thor still had sway over him?

Unsure of what he was doing, Loki lifted his chin and slowly opened his eyes. Green met Blue and from there lit a flame that had long been dormant inside of them. They stared at each other for a while and saw a light that had been absent for so long.

" _Why are you here, Oaf?"_ Loki thought.

Amidst Thor's blue eyes, Loki saw _wisdom, conflict, passion, determination, pride, power,_ but he also saw _pain._

There was a hardship that should not be there.

" _What are you doing, Thor?"_ He wondered. _"Why are you in here?"_

Loki could not tell what his brother was up to. Whether it was Odin who had appointed him to the task to end Loki's miserable life or whether it was his brother's own free will. But those eyes, how they begged and pleaded for answers, yet Loki could not answer them.

"My little brother," Thor held his hands.

Thor saw Loki's eyes lower to stare at their hands entwined with each other. Thor's thumb soothing circles on top of Loki's taut hands. Then Loki's eyes gazed up and met his with confusion.

There Thor saw _suffering, fear, love, hate, anger, devotion, unwavering loyalty and confusion,_ yet Thor could no longer see the mischievous side in his brother, nor anything happy in them.

Had Loki given those up?

Was Loki no more than a caged animal, wild with untamed anger?

It was all there.

So bare and exposed for the world to see. And on the outside, Loki was a prisoner still, one who had lost the fight and the will to live. Staring at these green eyes in front of him, was staring into a frightened young child.

"I know what happened," Thor began. "And I am sorry."

Age did not define them.

Thor felt shame. It was a mockery to the thousand years they spent together and it was clear he never paid attention to anything Loki was. His brother was now lost, afraid, confused and broken beyond repair from all the lies that drove him to the edge of insanity. It led Loki to compete for affection and lost himself in the process.

"Forgive me, brother." He begged. "If only I had known sooner."

Loki pulled his hand back and embraced himself.

"Please, speak to me, brother."

But Loki only turned away from him and kept his silence. Thor could see Loki visibly shaking and silently begging him to stop talking. Thor allowed Loki a moment to let the knowledge sink down.

" _Thor knows,"_ Loki shut his eyes tightly. _"He knows. That is why he is here."_

He will help now…

" _Nay…"_ He whimpered. _"I am beyond redemption."_

It was a ruse, Loki believed.

He would not allow himself to be fooled again. He had allowed Odin to play with his emotions, his memories and his thoughts. He would not allow Thor to use all that knowledge just to mock him further and to lead him to believe everything was well once more. If Thor had known, he could have done something sooner.

Why had he waited until the torment sunk in?

Where was his hero?

"I know what happened when you fell from the Bifrost," Thor murmured. "What the Chitauri had done to you…"

Loki covered his ears in hopes it would end.

"The Mad Titan…"

Yet he could still hear every single word.

"What measures Father did to your mind to get the truth as I stood watching in the shadows," Thor bit his lips. "I ask for your forgiveness, Loki. It was a tormenting process and I stood by and watched."

" _How could you?"_ Loki wanted to say. _"What makes you any different from your Father?"_

"Heimdall heard you," Thor's voice trembled. "After Mother had… after she left… you would not cease harming yourself… so we had to… Father had to know."

" _And what of you?"_

"I was a fool," Thor said as if he had heard Loki's question. "I am wrong, and I know you will not forgive me, but I ask it anyway. You did not have to relive those painful memories. What measures Father did to pry you of your secrets were wrong, and he should have found another way. _I_ shouldn't have allowed him to break through your defenses…"

Loki was crying now.

" _Please stop, Thor."_ Loki begged. _"I do not want to listen to you."_

"To allow you to recall them," Thor continued. "It was not supposed to be that way. It was never supposed to harm you. Yet it did."

" _No more…"_

Loki's eyes were shut tight with tears streaming down his cheeks, his head bowed and his hands trembling over his ears. The deafening silence was interrupted by his heavy breathing and his silent sobbing. He could no longer contain himself. All the anger and the uncertainty had broken off him like a twig.

Nay, he had to stay strong.

"Dark magic…"

Thor spoke so softly that it reminded him of Frigga, which only caused Loki to cry and shake harder.

" _How could you…"_

"Forgive me," Thor paused. "F-forgive me for the torment I let you endure."

" _You Oaf,"_ Loki sobbed. _"Stop crying… You are making this worse…"_

Thor was indeed crying with him.

" _Stop it…"_

The emotions…

" _Just stop crying…"_

They were just too much.

" _I cannot take it."_

"I could not bring up any courage to face you after I had been told of what happened two days after Father had... seen to you… and now…. Now I have waited for two weeks and I find myself to be a coward… please forgive me, Loki."

Loki shook his head.

" _Nay, it is too soon. I cannot—"_ He nearly choked.

"I should have asked you."

" _Would that have helped our situation?"_

"I should not have allowed them to take you and lock you here. I was angry and resentful and I was blind. I should have asked what changed you to the point I could no longer recognize you. There was a reason and I did not search for it. Forgive me… Forgive me for the torment you suffered."

Loki pushed Thor and tried to move away, but he was pulled into Thor's embrace.

"Please, Loki."

" _You are making this worse…"_

He had no more words to say, for he could only repeat his apology. He feared if he continued to speak, he would never be able to stop. What tore him wasn't Loki's silence, but the way Loki remained in his arms, so weak and vulnerable and so miserable looking.

It hurt.

It was too late.

Thor was too late to mend it…

"You left me," Loki softly replied.

Thor was surprised to hear his voice. Thor pulled away and eyed his brother, who sat there staring at him. Loki still trembled, his eyes still shedding tears. There was a choked sob that escaped Loki's lips as he covered his mouth to stop himself from bawling further.

It left Thor speechless.

"You left me," Loki repeated, so childlike and broken. "You left me here."

Thor was one of the main reasons Loki had been so broken. The regrets surfaced over Thor's face as he watched Loki struggle to say what he had to say. There was hope still, and he will not ruin this encounter.

"I was alone," Loki cried. "No one came."

Thor lowered his gaze.

"Not even you."

"Loki…"

"How could you allow that?" Loki whispered. "How could you?"

"I am sorry," Thor embraced him.

Loki found himself unable to return it, for he could not do so yet. It was too much for him to give into the temptation. Thor pulled Loki tighter to his chest and allowed Loki to put his weight on him. Loki sagged into the touch and broke down in angry tears, and Thor could not help but follow.

"You never returned."

"I know."

"You left me here for months… and only Mother…" Loki choked. "She never returned either… no one came back… you n-never… you did not…" He sobbed harder. "Almost a y-year…"

Loki buried himself deeper on Thor's shoulder.

"I was all alone…"

The rush of mistakes attacked Thor. His first mistake had been allowing Loki to be chained, muzzled and locked up. The second was convincing himself that Loki was not important and his existence was a flaw in his life. The rest followed quickly.

He did not speak of Frigga's death to Loki personally nor did he allow Loki to mourn properly at the funeral pyre. He insulted Loki, who in a thousand years considered Frigga as his loving Mother. He did not visit Loki's cell when he had thought to ask him to escape Asgard.

No… he did not ask for his brother's help…

He allowed Loki to stay in his cell, alone and confused with only the thought of his dead Mother guilting him, with Odin's words swimming in his head. Thor knew Loki would never be rid of the horrors.

" _Your birthright was to die!"_

Loki cried even more as he remembered Odin's dark words that day of trial. He clutched Thor's cloak tighter as his brother cradled him. Thor tried to soothe his broken brother, but to no avail, Loki wept harder.

"I will not leave you again, Brother."

" _Frigga is the only reason you are still alive!"_

"Nay," Loki whimpered.

" _And you will never see her again!"_

"You left," He breathed. "You will leave me to rot in this cell forever."

" _You will spend the rest of your days in the dungeon!"_

The damage was done, and it could never be repaired by a mere apology nor was it something that could easily be righted or cured. It was something they had to deal with in the later years. Something that they would regret for the rest of their lives.

"You left…" Loki murmured.

"I know," Thor held him close. "Forgive me."

Loki did not know what to say.

He felt warm and exhausted, and he could not bring himself to look up, nor to move his body away from Thor. His vision was also darkening as he felt Thor whisper his name and rouse him from his glazing thoughts.

"Do not worry, Loki." Thor spoke. "I will fix this."

" _Fix what?"_ He thought in confusion.

"Shh… it will be well."

Before the darkness could take him, Loki saw someone standing behind the barrier, waiting and judging, but he could not tell who it was. Loki's vision began to blur and his thoughts muddled. He felt Thor shift their weight and he was pulled up by strong arms. A gentle breeze and movement meant Thor was taking him somewhere.

But where?

Loki's vision continued to darken as the exhaustion ate at him. His emotions were erratic and it was mixing with his Seidr. Thor was headed to the person behind the barrier…

But who was it?

Before he blacked out, he could have sworn he saw a gleam of white as Thor's deep voice sounded in his ears as the darkness took him.

"It is time I return you home."


	6. Chapter 6 - What we started

**oOo**

 **Chapter 6 – What we started  
**

"You cannot avoid him forever."

Odin turned to Thor, who strode towards the balcony overviewing all of Asgard and beyond its gates. The All-Father calmly returned his gaze in silence. Thor noticed how subdued his Father was and could not help but feel anger well up inside him. His subdued Father had enough of self-pity to last him a lifetime.

"You wanted this," Thor affirmed.

There was no avoiding confrontation now.

His Father had to face him.

Done with formalities, Thor would not allow anyone or anything to stand against him and his little brother. And he will certainly not allow his Father any more leverage as a King and Father has over his son and subject.

"Was there an alternative?"

"Releasing him from his cell," Thor vented as he clenched his fists. "By the Nine, you managed to convince me to wait for weeks!"

"Would it ease your conscience if you faced him sooner?"

"You divert my words."

"I speak a truth you do not wish to face."

"I admit," Thor proclaimed. "I readily wanted to avoid him after you had spoken of his memory, yet there was not a time that I did not want to burst into that cell and pry him from your cage to ease his suffering."

"Leaving him there was a sacrifice I had to make."

"A sacrifice which meant you never cared if he believed his existence meant something to anyone!"

"It had to be done!"

"Had to be done?" He repeated. "You ruined whatever respect he had left for you and I!"

"I have given you leisure as you pleased," Odin softened his voice. "I granted your leave with him from that wretched cell. Had Heimdall not inform me of you and your friends' objective then you would have faced Tyr's men in a bout and would have likely injured who you were to rescue."

"Am I supposed to thank you for watching behind that damn barrier?"

"I want you to see reason."

"I _saw_ reason, tis _you_ who need to see it."

There was a long pause _._

"Will you not try to speak with him?" Thor whispered.

"What words need to be spoken?" Odin eyed him. "Speaking with him would only lead to more disasters."

"He would not leave his room."

"Give him time."

"Time is not what he needs." Thor said. "He needs his family."

"Be reasonable, Thor." Odin sighed. "What would Loki need from me that he cannot gain from you? There is no need for us to see each other."

"So that is it."

"What?"

"You would avoid him forever?"

"Please, Thor, will you not leave an old man to think in peace?"

"Peace?" He taunted. "I would not call what you are doing _peace_."

"What would you suggest?"

"An apology would be a good start."

Odin shook his head and pushed past him. Thor followed his father into his study and waited as the old man took his seat and lowered his head in thought. Thor patiently waited as he stared at the bearskin rug. He was ready to snap at his Father even when Odin's voice was soft and barely audible.

"How is he?"

"He sleeps," Thor resentfully answered. "He wakes in a daze, unaware of where he is. I often need to remind him that he is safe."

"I see." Odin nodded.

"Yet his wounds are slowly mending."

"Good."

"He wakes from nightmares," Thor added. "He is fearful."

Odin looked away.

"Those memories you dug up, they resurface now and then, and often Loki is unsure. He does not trust anyone. He would not even look at my friends, nor utter a word. He is silent and unmoving, as if he walks dead. He neither allows anyone in his room unless I deem them trustworthy to help nor voice any comforts he feels."

 _Damn you, All-Father._

"Is that what you wished to hear from me?" Thor growled. "My brother is broken."

"My son—"

"He is _your_ son as well when you took it upon yourself to care for him!" He clenched his fists. "Two days, Father."

Odin met Thor's dark blue eyes.

"Two days since I released him from his cell," He bitterly continued. "Yet not once, did you inquire of his wellbeing. Tis only now you ever asked of him. The only time you were concerned was when you called council to debate his release and an agreement was made."

"Thor—"

"Nay, you cannot avoid this now!"

"There was a reason for that decision!" Odin slammed his fist on the table. "I had to ensure the safety of Asgard!"

"Against the safety and freedom of your son!"

"He is unstable—"

"—only because he had been locked up in grief and suffering for two years!" Thor countered. "He had been lost in the void for nearly a year, fought the Avengers, captured by us and we left him in that cell for another year. Only now do we address his situation when we could have looked into it before. Why have we not?"

"The safety of the realm…"

"Weighs more than the safety of my brother?" Thor finished for him.

"It does not—"

"Can you not see what _we_ had done to him? What we _could_ have done and changed? My young mischievous little brother had turned into a stranger that walks dead inside."

"He is old enough to recognize his mistakes."

"You are thrice as old, yet your mistakes you do not credit."

"I will not tolerate this disrespect, Thor."

"Loki had no strength left to fight anyone!" He growled impatiently. "What made you think that putting Seidr suppressing bracelets on him was a good idea? You saw how weak he was when I took him out of that cell. You gave him more reason to doubt why we released him in the first place!"

Odin was speechless.

"I had to convince Loki when he awoke that those bracelets would help him and it was not by any means a way to lock him up once more! I trusted your decision, but it led me to nothing but rifts in my relationships."

"Thor, please—"

"I am done."

Thor turned to walk away.

"Thor—"

"I do not understand," Thor whispered before he left. "What has you so frightened?"

* * *

 **oOo**

"You are losing your touch."

" _You_ have gotten wise at this game, Lady Sif."

" _Or_ you are getting too old, Grim Hogun."

"Unthinkable."

"Inevitable."

Sif had to snicker at that as she moved a piece from the board game she and Hogun had been playing for a few hours now. She and the Warriors Three were all seated on the table next to the pillars opening up to the balcony. The soft breeze moved the light curtains in Loki's living room. Sif and Hogun were engaged in a strategy game, while Fandral was staring at himself in a mirror and Volstagg finished his roast boar.

" _Will they never leave?"_ Loki wondered.

He sat on a large couch. The other two couches were opposite each other in front of him. In the middle was a small fire pit, giving warmth to the room.

"Stop chewing so loudly," Fandral scolded. "One would think you are dejected."

"My appetite is still famished."

"You give life to your stomach, my friend."

"Tis true!"

" _Why must he leave me with these four?"_ Loki thought as he played with the golden bracelets on his wrists.

" _Does he not trust me to stay alone in my own room?"_

Loki was just glad that the couch faced the entrance, and its back was turned to the table. It was a small fortune that he did not have to see their faces. He was quite content being alone with his thoughts, yet Thor insisted he have company. Loki was too tired to argue. All he had done for the day was sit on the couch with his knees up, staring at the fire.

Not quite productive…

But well worth it.

" _How long till he returns?"_

It was useless.

Loki could not even bring himself to read a book.

"When is Thor due to return?" Fandral suddenly asked. "Ow!"

Loki could only imagine that Sif had kicked him from under the table. However, Loki could not bring himself to care. Everything seemed barren at the moment. He hated everyone, yet he could not gather the strength to tell them off.

He just wanted _silence._

"He had gone to the All-Father." Sif muttered. "He will return soon."

"It is almost time for the midmorning meal." Hogun voiced. "Perhaps we should call for the servants?"

Sif looked at the back of Loki's head, waiting for some form of reaction from the younger god. The others had done the same, but Loki had remained still, as if he was oblivious to their words. Sif sighed and leaned back, uncaring of the game she played.

"We could wait a little longer." She urged. "There is still plenty of time."

"It would not be long now," Volstagg whispered.

He will return soon…

" _Soon…"_ Loki stared at the fire.

* * *

 **oOo**

Odin palmed his face.

He had known this would happen.

It was true.

He could not avoid the situation any longer. He had known the dangers when he forced Loki's memories to surface. Even he was not fully healed by that battle. He knew the struggles, yet he made the decision to do _nothing._

" _It had to be done."_

Odin had watched when Thor carried a limp Loki out of the cell and back to the palace to nurse him in his old room. He had felt Thor's glare when his son stepped out of that golden barrier towards the exit.

Had he been wrong?

 _Why had it taken two weeks for help to reach Loki?_

It had been Odin's decision to wait so that Loki would adjust from what he had done to pry the memories from him. He wanted to give Loki time for himself. Knowing the boy, he would have likely attacked anyone that came within a good distance away from him. Loki needed time to vent his frustrations.

 _Why had Thor waited?_

He managed to convince Thor not to attempt any act within that two weeks. Frustration had built up when Thor raged at his decision and it fell upon them argument after argument. Yet Thor listened to him out of loyalty, which no doubt by now, was readily breaking. For if Odin allowed help to arrive as quickly as he'd found out, the damage would have been devastating.

Would Loki only have thought help would come out of pity?

That would not have been correct.

In a way, Odin had done his part to salvage what was left of Loki.

He had given Thor a _chance_ and a _reason_ to why he had been held back. It would not be because of Thor's weakness of facing his little brother, but because it was already established that Thor would do anything for him. Odin held him back. A reason Loki would take to vent his anger on.

It was a sacrifice Odin was willing to make.

 _Why did Odin not act quickly?_

He was afraid.

" _What has you so frightened?"_

Loki.

* * *

 **oOo**

Thor quietly entered Loki's living room and saw Sif sitting by the fire, reading a book. She looked up and her face softened. Thor noticed that she was ready to retire for the evening, her night clothes spoke clearly. Thor cleared his throat as he embarrassingly stared at her.

"You took your time," Sif voiced.

"Forgive me for making you wait," Thor sighed. "Where are the others?"

"Feasting."

"Loki?"

"He has been in his room since he received his midmorning meal He has not left since." Sif stood up and dusted herself. "Where have you been?"

"Venting my anger."

"You have never argued so much with the All-Father."

"I never thought I could do so," He admitted. "I am here now, and I thank you for staying to watch him."

Sif nodded. "It will get better, Thor."

"Do you truly think it will?"

"In time."

"Do you believe that, or are you saying this to appease me?"

"Both." She took her book.

"I understand."

"Your brother does not respond to us. Doubtless he will try even if he were full of energy. He wants nothing to do with us. He had made that all too clear. We have not been kind to him, why should he respect us now?"

"That is true."

"There is no need to rush things." Sif smiled at him.

"Glad I am for your counsel, good Lady Sif." Thor returned the smile. "But I need one more query answered before you leave."

"Go on."

"Do you believe Loki thinks I am at fault for telling you and the others what happened?"

"I do not follow." Sif frowned.

"I had told you the truth a few days before I released Loki from his cell." Thor's eyes wandered to Loki's bedroom door. "Do you think he hates me for exposing his secrets to you?"

"I cannot answer that, Thor."

He shook his head. "Forgive me. I had not meant to burden you with it."

"You are confused."

"Aye."

"Tis not your first trial," Sif walked past him towards the door, and turned back. "As I said, there is no need to rush things. Give your brother time to adjust. As for your question, all I could say is that _had_ you not told us the truth… we would not have believed you."

Her voice was soft as she bid her good night.

She gently closed the door and left Thor in the silence of his own thoughts.

Thor took off his black cloak and placed it on the couch. He took off his vambraces and walked over to the table. On it was a bottle of wine from Alfheim. Thor took a cup full and downed it as he stared out into the beautiful night sky.

Yet he still found no comfort.

"You took your time."

Loki had whispered it so softly that Thor barely heard it.

He turned to his brother, who had his bed sheet wrapped around him and over his head. He peeked from his bed room door, his one hand on the doorknob and the other clutching the bed sheet tightly on his chest.

"You are still up." Thor frowned. "Did I wake you?"

Loki did not answer.

"Were you asleep?"

Loki shook his head once and stared at the ground.

Thor felt immensely guilty. Loki was so subdued, it was not even normal. Loki was quiet and shy when he wanted to be, but never to the point of avoidance. He watched his brother stand there for a while, until he saw how uncomfortable Loki felt.

"Forgive me," Thor whispered.

Loki, unable to look at him, weakly said, "For what?"

"For leaving you."

There was an awkward silence between them. Thor knew it would never be the same way again, but he had to take in Sif's advice. He had to be patient, for both their sakes. He put his wine down and offered a hand to Loki. Loki looked up in confusion.

"I will not harm you."

Loki grimaced.

Why did Thor have to say that all the time?

In annoyance, Loki hesitantly placed a hand over Thor's and felt some form of comfort. He allowed Thor to lead him to the bearskin rug by the fire as they sat together. Loki felt extremely confused. Usually he and Thor would not speak at all, but now that he was a little well, this was the first casual thing they have done since his release from his cell.

Time passed by and Loki was close to dozing off.

The room was dimly lit and the dancing of the fire made it hard to stay awake. At some point, Loki was not sure how he ended up leaning on Thor's shoulder, but he did not bother to argue. There really was no point in doing so.

"Will you forgive me?" Thor whispered.

Loki's tensed.

"You said… you said you were not asleep." He murmured. "Then, you must have heard what Sif and I spoke of."

Loki remained silent.

"Will… will you ever forgive me?"

He did not want to hear any of this.

The silence was good, so why must Thor ruin it with sentiment?

"I have yet again broken your trust. I-if you had trust left in me… Your secrets are your own, and they were pried from you."

What did Thor think he was?

An unmendable doll?

Loki knew he was broken, and his life was a living nightmare, yet he knew where his limits are. Surely Thor knew where his was. He had already apologized numerous times. What difference would another make? But again, tired of any argument, he allowed Thor to continue debasing himself.

It was a nice change to see the fool squabble in his words.

Heh…

"I am trying." Thor huffed, his hand shaking. "You must believe that I am. Yet I have made mistakes. I made a fool out of myself, and I had made a mockery out of you. I did not… was not… nay, I did not consult you. I could not but…"

Thor had difficulty saying what he wanted to say.

But Loki knew the solution.

It was futile.

If he did not stop Thor now, Loki wasn't sure if he would be able to contain the tears. Whether it was his or Thor's, he did not know. He allowed his brother to continue, but Loki would not allow it to venture further than it should.

He had heard enough.

"I apologize," Thor expressed with sincerity. "I truly…"

Before he could continue he felt a hand snake and entwine with his. Thor had to look down to see Loki's hand on top of his. And Loki, who still had his head on Thor's shoulder, was fast asleep or pretending to be.

Thor wasn't sure.

But he had to smile, because at least…

It was a start.

* * *

 **oOo**

 **THE END.**

 **The SEQUEL is called: "Obscure"**

 **Summary:** Sequel to Grievances. Tony meddles with an Ancient Relic, one of Asgard's terrifying myths, and unleashes chaos and darkness at the tower. Haunted by what they can't understand, they seek help from Thor's brother, Loki. Nightmares are only the beginning of their torment. So what happens when the relic recognizes Loki? Will they stay sane long enough to survive? Loki/AvengersWhump!

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Thank you so much for supporting me and giving me the courage to finish this!  
I am so blessed and happy because of you readers and reviewers!  
So thank you!  
See you in the sequel!  
**


End file.
